A conventional cup pad is made of plastic or even cord so as to prevent heat from being transferring to the top of the table. Most of the conventional cup pads are decorated with different patterns and colors so as to increase their value. However, whatever the decoration of the conventional pads is made, the pads are hardly attract people's attention because there are similar decorations and colors around the users so that the cup pads cannot play an attractive role and this inherent problem is one of the main concerns for the manufacturers of the cup pads. 
The present invention intends to provide a cup pad that includes first tight emitting members on a central area of the pad and second light emitting members around the central area, such that the pad can be an attractive item. 